What It Means To Be Luna Lovegood
by HPkitty
Summary: Have you ever felt different, unusual? Have you even known things no-one else in the universe has? Have you ever looked into someones eyes and seen them die? Have you ever known something, but been helpless to stop it? Well I have, and this is my story.


**A/N:**

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**This is a story idea that has been running through my mind for ages, so I figured I'd go ahead and write it down. I do have the next chapter written, but I'm not really sure where it's gonna go after that.**

**This fic will be rated T for cursing and (if they get together that is-hehehe) some light sexual situations, nothing graphic. This fic will also be switching POV's between Draco and Luna, I may throw another character in there every once in a while if you all ask for it.**

**This will be a Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood fic, and will likely end-up the length of a short novel. **

**I am not JKR, and am not making any money off of ****stealing****, sorry, borrowing her characters.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Kitty **

Prologue

My life? Well, it's rather complicated. And not in the way most girls my age would use the word. I'm not secretly dating my brother's closest mate (Ginny), or have best friend issues (Ron and Hermione), or annoyed with my father because he didn't give me as much pocket money as I think I deserve (Parkinson). No, my complications are much more…complicated than that.

I sometimes wish things had been different, but then I realise that someone else would have to take my place. I wouldn't wish my curse on anyone. Not even the foulest person I can think of. Not even that that Parkinson pig, and if I had to hate anyone it's her.

My name? Oh right. My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Now, if you know me, you are probably confused. Luna Lovegood? Saying more than a hundred and fifty words without a single mention of nargles or some other exotic nonexistent creature? Why, it's practically unheard of!

In fact it is unheard of. I make sure of that.

You see, I'm different. Very different. I've never been like the other children, not since I can remember.

I can see things.

When I was little I didn't understand that I was different from all the other children, I thought everyone saw things like I did. When all the other children of my neighbourhood started realising that the things I said came true, I was shunned. They would point, and laugh, and call me a freak. They were all just scared at how different I was. I know that now, but I didn't then, and the taunts and jeers hurt. Besides, I'm not sure I could handle looking my best friend in the eye and seeing something horrible.

Back to seeing things, it really is quite complex and rather unpredictable too. Some days I will walk around and see nothing, view the world like any other person around me. But other days, I can merely look at someone and just know things about them.

Take yesterday for example. I was sitting at breakfast, eating a piece of toast with nutella and orange sections when I glanced over at Hermione Granger. All of a sudden I was overwhelmed with flashes of her childhood memories. And a few days before that, I made eye contact with McGonagall in Transfigurations. I thought nothing happened, but later that day when I was trying to do the essay she gave us, I realised I had all of McGonagall's Transfiguration knowledge! It was a little overwhelming, but helpful all the same.

Some people might think its cool, and I guess on occasion it can be, but it often isn't. Like this morning, I helped a little first year that fell down the stairs. Just as I touched her arm I was thrown into a vision, showing me that she's going to be mauled by a werewolf over Christmas break. It was horrible, and ever so sad. Then when she passed me the steak at lunch, I watched her die, all alone on the streets. Her parents are going to kick her out, after the attack. I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes; she probably thinks I'm insane, more insane than everyone else anyway.

The worst part of it all, is knowing that I won't be able to change a thing. If fate really wants it to happen, it will. And if I work a way around fate, it rebounds back on me.

Sometimes it's worth it, like the time I saved my father. I pretended to be ill to stop him from going to work when I was seven. He would've been killed in a floo malfunction. The next day he took me rock climbing to celebrate my "getting better". A rock collapsed out from under me, I nearly died. I have a huge scar on my back to prove it.

But sometimes it's not worth it. My heart still gives a little jolt every time I think of that day that I tried to save my baby sister. It backfired. Instead I lost her, and mum. I haven't messed with fate since. I haven't dared to. Can you blame me?

And so, I settled into a life of staying away from people, using my "Loony Luna" persona to build a wall between myself and all the other students. I shortly discovered that there wasn't all that much to do when you didn't have a social life. So, I spent most of my time people watching.

Sometimes I would look into people's minds as they rushed on by, or felt the love between an adorable couple as they walked, wrapped up in each other, down an almost deserted corridor. I had gotten to the point where I often didn't need my "gift" to read people; I guess just watching them for years does that to you.

But there was one person, who I was unable to read. I rarely even got _anything_ from him. I'd first noticed this in second year; it was almost like he was immune to me or something. He never even noticed me either. Ever.

I soon became infatuated with this boy; I didn't understand why he was so different. It didn't take long for my infatuation to turn into an obsession. And recently, something more.

I might as well admit it, it's not like you're going to tell anyone.

I, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, am head over heels in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Sorry guys. This is on temporary hiatus- I have no Idea where I'm going with this fic.**

**Thanks**

**Kitty **


End file.
